Dame alas para volar
by Mirage-chan
Summary: Amane Kasumi en su último año de prepa queda en la misma clase del chico que le gusta desde que ingresó el pasado año. Kazemaru intentará a toda costa acercarce más a ella. (One-Shot) Feliz cumpleaños Maria Violet.


_**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece son propiedad de Level-5**_

_**Amane Kasumi no me pertenece, es propiedad de Maria Violet**_

_**Ver. 24.00.02**_

* * *

**Dame alas para volar**

* * *

Abril, las clases comenzaban en japón, aún era muy temprano, una chica de diecisiete años aún descansaba plácidamente, de piel pálida compleción delgada y cabello violeta algo opaco, orbes color ámbar muy preciosos; su alarma sonó ella se estremeció por el sonido, no quería levantarse ya que se había acostado algo tarde por haberse quedado enganchada con un libro de romance y hasta no terminarlo no se iba a dormir, pero por obligación tuvo que hacerlo ya que las clases empezaban al día siguiente, dejó el separador para continuar luego.

Aclaró sus ojos y se estiró, se levantó para ir al baño y prepararse, una vez lista fue por su uniforme color crema, de moño rojo, la falda era corta y llevaba medias altas, se puso las gafas, tomó sus cosas y metió el libro para más tarde leerlo en el descanso, luego bajó y saludó a su familia, todos desayunaron animadamente.

Al rato ella se despidió- _**Ya me voy.**_

\- _**Que te vaya bien en tu primer día.**_ – le deseó su madre.

-_** ¡_S_i!**_\- ella se fue y comenzó su camino para llegar a la estación, suspiró en el camino otro año, el último en la preparatoria y por fin podría tal vez dedicarse a lo suyo, una vez abordó el tren observó a muchos de su instituto, solo se sentó y por mientras en lo que llegaba, sacó su libro y leyó tranquila, aunque había chicas que murmuraban entre risillas.

Kasumi trató de pensar que no era hacía ella que iba dirigido, pero al alzar la mirada solo un poco vio como las chicas rápidamente volvieron hacia ellas como tratando de disimular, pero claramente era de ella que hablaban.

Más al fondo había unos chicos hablando muy animados, uno en especial que captó su atención, a él si lo había visto anteriormente uno de los jugadores del Inazuma Japan, lo miró mientras conversaba con Endou muy animado.

Una vez bajaron todos, ella se mantuvo al margen de los demás, llegó al instituto y fue directo a ver en que clase había quedado, a su lado sorpresivamente se detiene Kazemaru para leer la lista.

\- **_Parece que estamos en la misma clase._** – dijo ya que había notado como ella ya sabía en qué clase estaba, sonrió. Kasumi solo asintió, en cuanto él quitó la mirada ella se apartó del tablón. - **_Te vi antes en el tren y…_**\- al voltear ella ya no estaba. - _**Oh bueno supongo que tenía prisa.**_

Kasumi iba caminando a donde sería la ceremonia de ingreso algo pensativa. – **_¿Acaso ese chico notó como se reían de mí? Tal vez quiere hacer lo mismo, pero…_**\- sin darse cuenta ya estaba en el auditorio del edificio.

El discurso transcurrió tranquilo, aunque ahora sabía que aquel chico estaría en su clase, al llegar al salón no dudó en tomar su asiento hasta el final en la ventana, en la siguiente fila se sentó él, casi cerca de ella.

Para su suerte no había compañeros que estuvieron el año pasado con ella. Los alumnos fueron presentándose, algunos venían de otras escuelas y cuando fue el turno de Kazemaru, todos aplaudieron impresionados de que él estuviese ahí con ellos. Pero él no quería llamar la atención. Luego siguieron hasta donde ella que era la última.

\- _**Amane Kasumi, espero llevarme bien… con todos.**_ \- dijo tratando de no mirarlos directamente y con su mirada seria.

Kazemaru estaba mirándola y luego cuando se sentó él solo observó como ella volvió la mirada a la ventana desconectándose de las personas que la rodeaban. Se giró para prestar atención a la clase.

A la hora del almuerzo ella sacó su monedero, luego pasó cerca de él, cosa que pudo notar porque vio su sombra y luego como salió del salón. Caminó hasta la cafetería para poder comprar algo y merendar, luego se fue al patio y se sentó en un banquillo bajo la sombra fresca de un árbol.

\- **_Me pregunto cómo será este año._ **\- Kasumi se enfocó luego en el campo, ya que seguro él estaría ahí regularmente practicando.

El almuerzo terminó y ella se levantó para ir a clases, en el camino vio a una chica poniendo una hoja en el tablón de anuncios sobre clubes y de paso muy amable repartía volantes con los clubes.

La chica notó el interés de Kasumi. - **_¿Quieres unirte a alguno? Toma esto._** \- dijo sonriendo.

\- _**G-gracias, lo pensaré.** _\- volvió al salón, había uno que otro echando relajo antes de que comenzara la siguiente clase, ella miró la hoja y pensaría pasar por el club de pintura y dibujo más tarde.

El ultimo profesor impartió su clase y todos empezaron a guardar sus cosas, justo en ese momento Endou aparece muy animado buscando a su amigo, Kasumi luego se va al club de dibujo y pintura y al abrir la puerta había varios chicos y chicas apuntándose, la profesora encargada y el resto voltearon a mirarla.

\- _**¿Quieres unirte?**_ \- preguntó la profesora.

Ella iba a adentrarse, pero recordar cosas sucedidas anteriormente con sus compañeros le hicieron retroceder, así que dio media vuelta y al hacer tal acción se tropezó con una chica que iba entrando y cayeron ambas.

Kasumi se puso en pie rápido y pidió disculpas, la chica le dio una mirada y preguntó - **_¿Por qué no te fijas?_** \- Ella solo hizo una leve inclinación y se fue corriendo del sitio. Lo dejó estar así, mejor se concentraba en la lectura que había dejado pendiente así que se fue a sentar en un banco.

Pasó el rato leyendo lo que restaba de la lectura, los chicos del club de futbol pasaron corriendo, solo uno se detuvo un momento al verla tan concentrada en su libro que parecía ignorar lo que pasaba en el mundo.

Kasumi miró la hora, justo cuando empezaba a guardar su libro para irse a casa, Kazemaru iba a hablarle, pero en eso llega Endou. – **_Vamos, los otros nos esperan._**

Él lo voltea a mirar- _**Si, solo un momento, tengo que…**_\- al voltear la banca estaba vacía y no había rastro de la chica.

\- _**¿Qué pasa?**_

\- **_No nada, vamos._**

* * *

Una vez que Kasumi llegó a casa cambió sus ropas por algo más cómodo que ese uniforme y comenzar a hacer la tarea, su año más difícil estaba iniciando, pero trataría de llevarlo y además aquel chico no parecía al resto se veía amable, pero no podía confiarse.

Mucho más tarde a la hora de la cena estaba toda la familia sentada a la mesa. Su padre y madre querían saber como había sido su primer día.

\- _**Pues todo normal, nuevos compañeros y tal vez me una este año a algún club, no lo sé.**_ \- dijo mientras recordaba al chico de antes, su compañero Kazemaru que no salía de su mente.

\- **_Que bueno hija, así dedicas tiempo a lo que te gusta con más personas con tus mismos intereses._** \- dijo su madre.

\- _**Supongo que sí.**_

\- _**Te he traído algo que más tarde te daré.- **_Dijo su padre.

Ella sonrió muy emocionada y esperó hasta después de la cena, su padre le traía un nuevo libro, ella lo tomó y abrazó a su padre.

\- _**Uno más para la colección.**_

\- **_Si, me iré de inmediato a leer, muchas gracias._** \- Dijo para abrazar su nueva adquisición e ir a su habitación y comenzar a leerlo, pasaba página tras página y se iba metiendo más, adoraba a los personajes y moría de amor.

* * *

Los días comenzaron a pasar y Kazemaru algunas veces se quedaba mirándola leer y leer, no hablaba mucho con nadie, intentó acercarse, pero siempre que lo hacía algo lo interrumpía o simplemente ella se iba del sitio.

Tocaba la clase de música y para ese momento todos los estudiantes llevaban su flauta, algunos lo hacían mediantemente bien y otros no tan mal, Kasumi estaba agradecida de que por el momento todos tocaban juntos mientras el profesor tocaba el piano.

Si eso hasta que de golpe se detuvo y los miró mientras se ponía en pie. – _**Los he estado escuchando con atención, pero alguien toca a la perfección.** _\- el profesor hizo que la mitad tocara y luego la otra, poco a poco fue restando hasta que llegó con Kasumi. – _**Amane-san toque por favor.**_

Kasumi captó la mirada de todos sobre ella, en especial Kazemaru, algunas chicas de las cuales aún no se había ganado el desprecio de ellas. Pero sintió algo de presión que tocó en la medida de lo normal, eso hizo que el profesor perdiera la esperanza de encontrar a la persona que tocaba de esa forma tan magistral. La mandó a sentar y algo desilusionado y con alguna que otra lágrima bajó la cabeza y se sentó para seguir con el resto de la clase.

Las horas pasaron y llegó la hora de la salida, habían dejado mucha tarea, ella fue a la biblioteca para leer un poco, llevaba rato ahí sin despegarse de su libro hasta que llegó un grupo de chicos haciendo algo de ruido y ella sintió su zona algo invadida así que ya estaba decidiendo abandonar el lugar.

Entre los chicos escandalosos que fueron regañados estaba Kazemaru que volteó a mirarla, pensó que podrían invitarla a estudiar con ellos, pero ella ya se iba levantando y guardando todo. Ella iba tan apurada que, al momento de guardar varios libros y libretas a la vez, se le calló uno al suelo y ella siguió hasta abandonar el sitio.

Mientras los otros buscaban los libros él solo dijo – **_Iré un momento por acá_**\- los demás solo asintieron para concentrarse en lo suyo, él tomó el libro y miró la portada, se sonrojó un poco porque no sabía que le gustara mucho los de romance, ahora tenía una visión de ella algo diferente. Le entregaría el libro al día siguiente.

* * *

Al llegar a casa Kasumi sacó sus cosas y notó que no estaba el libro, así que vació su mochila con la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero nada. - **_¿Dónde está? Estoy segura de que lo guardé antes de venirme a casa._** \- Estaba desesperada, luego supuso que en algún momento en el cual guardaba los libros se cayó en algún lugar de la biblioteca. - **_Espero que aún esté allí para mañana, supongo que tendré que irme temprano para recuperarlo._**

Hizo todo como acostumbraba, pero no salía de su mente que uno de sus preciados libros estuviera en manos de extraños que no sabían el valor de un libro.

Kazemaru estaba terminando sus deberes, luego pasado un rato guardó sus cosas y recordó el libro de su compañera. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a echarle un ojo a lo que narraba el libro, cuanto más leía se sonrojaba y no sabía el porqué, no era muy fuerte, pero era muy dulce para él, aún así se seguía sumergiendo en ello.

Su compañera no aparentaba ser de ese tipo de personas que se fascinara por el romance más empalagoso y hacía pensar a cualquiera que ella tenía otros gustos, pero no la conocía lo suficiente. Justo suena su móvil y se sobresalta mucho casi dejando caer el libro cosa que no hizo por sus buenos reflejos, sentía como si lo hubiesen atrapado cometiendo un delito; el de leer un libro romántico y de verdad le estaba fascinando. Contestó, solo era Endou para recordarle que mañana tenía que estar temprano en las prácticas para el primer partido que se acercaba.

\- **_Si Endou, mañana nos vemos temprano, buenas noches._** – Colgó a la vez que suspiraba, regresó al libro y decidió meterlo en su maleta antes que se le quedara olvidado sobre el escritorio.

* * *

El día siguiente llegó, Kasumi salió de casa con el frío de la mañana que acariciaba sus mejillas que se tornaron un poco coloradas, subió al tren al igual que Kazemaru pero en diferentes vagones, mala suerte de ambos. Al bajar él la vio y quiso acercarse, pero las personas le impedían un poco, ella muy apresurada siguió directo al instituto.

Ella llegó a la biblioteca y buscó en donde había estado sentada el día anterior pero no estaba el libro, preguntó a la encargada si alguien había tomado y entregado el libro por lo menos para que volviera a su dueño, pero no fue así.

Kazemaru llegó y la buscó por todos lados con la mirada, luego mira directo a la biblioteca y la ve salir algo abatida y desesperada, la iba a alcanzar por fin cuando Endou y el resto de los compañeros se aparecen para llamarlo.

\- _**El entrenamiento empieza ¿Qué esperas?**_

\- _**Amm pues yo tengo que…**_

\- _**Vamos Kazemaru. **_\- Endou lo lleva con el resto.

* * *

Las clases empezaron y Kazemaru llegó al salón después del entrenamiento, la miró tan tranquila mirando por la ventana, definitivamente trataría de devolverle el libro, pero justo suena la campana y maldice su suerte.

Estaba impaciente y quizás la hora del almuerzo era una buena idea para entregar el libro, después de todo estaban tan cerca y no había tenido oportunidad de hablarle bien o saludarla. Esperó ese tiempo, a la hora de la merienda ella salió rápido mientras él buscaba en el interior de su maleta el libro y salió en su búsqueda.

Y si Endo se interponía ya estaba listo para decirle unas cuantas cosas, para su suerte el camino estaba libre y ella tranquila en la banca de siempre almorzando en solitario.

Se acercó e hizo notoria su presencia. – _**Hola.**_

Ella lo miró sorprendida, él le estaba saludando. – _**H-hola ¿necesitas algo?**_

\- _**Pues verás, yo…**_\- Kazemaru se llevó la mano a la nuca y repentinamente se sentó a su lado, ella se sintió algo intimidada que su cuerpo se inclinó alejándose un poco de él. - _**Tengo esto y quería devolvértelo.**_ – le extiende el libro y ella muy asombrada y feliz lo toma. – **_Se te quedó ayer en la biblioteca por accidente… pero me encargué de cuidártelo, supongo que es importante para ti._**

\- _**Si, muchas gracias, es uno de mis favoritos.**_ – sonrió muy amable al chico ya que se había tomado la tarea de cuidarle su querido libro. -_** Creí que lo había perdido, es un alivio tenerlo de vuelta.**_

\- _**He leído un poco, pero en seguida la historia te envuelve y te atrapa.**_

\- _**¿En serio leíste algo de este libro?**_

\- _**Si, me ha parecido muy interesante, además de que siempre te veo leer muy entretenida cada libro que traes al instituto.**_

\- _**Ay pues…**_\- dijo algo roja ya que ahora sabía que él la estuvo mirando este tiempo. –_** Vaya es que son fantásticos.**_ – Sonrió pues estaba hablando de lo que más le apasionaba.

\- _**Deberíamos salir uno de estos día para charlar un poco.**_

\- _**¿Salir?**_

\- _**Si, ¿no te molesta verdad? Estamos en la misma clase y no cruzamos palabra alguna y siempre me evitas, creo que me detestas por alguna razón.** _– dijo riendo por lo tonto que se sentía al decir lo que tenía dentro hace rato.

Ella se alarmó un poco- _**Yo no te detesto, al contrario, te ad-admiro mucho.**_ \- dijo con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

\- _**Que alivio, desde el primer día de clases quise hablarte, pero siempre que lo intentaba algo pasaba.**_

\- _**Ya veo**_. – Kasumi sintió un poco de calidez en las palabras de su compañero, justo él que creía inalcanzable, pero ahí estaba a su lado.

\- _**¿Amane-san estás en algún club?**_ – preguntó Kazemaru mientras comenzaba a abrir su bento para comer.

\- _**No, aunque quería estar en el club de arte y pues no me he unido.**_

\- _**He visto en clase que dibujas muy bien.**_

\- _**Gracias.**_ – dijo para luego llevarse un bocado de comida a su boca, estaba muy ruborizada con lo que dijo.

\- **_Si alguna vez te apetece, puedes ir al campo a verme… digo vernos practicar._**

\- _**Me encantaría verlos practicar.**_

\- _**Cuando gustes puedes ir.**_

Ellos se quedaron ahí sentados hasta que tocó el timbre, los dos fueron caminando para ir a sus salones, ella al ver que algunas empezaban a hablar porque los veían caminar juntos, ella paró y dejó que él siguiera y solo alentó su paso mientras abría el libro más no podía concentrarse en la lectura nuevamente, solo para enfocar su mirada en ello y llegar a salvo a su asiento, fuera de las miradas de aquellas chicas que estaban interesadas en los futbolistas como Kazemaru y otros.

Kazemaru al llegar al salón se fijó en que su compañera no estaba a su lado, lo dejó estar y fue a sentarse para esperarle, Kasumi llegó y no lo determinó, fue a su lugar y guardó su libro, sacó sus cosas para seguir con la siguiente clase, por la mirada sería él pensó que se había enojado.

\- "_**¿Hice algo para que se molestara?**_"- pensó, ya que antes habían hablado de lo más divertido y de regreso había vuelto a ser la chica seria y solitaria de siempre.

Al finalizar las clases Kazemaru salió primero sin despedirse de ella, Kasumi lo miró, no la volteó a ver.

\- _**Es igual a los demás, solo fue amable conmigo un rato y se apartó.**_

Ella salió de clases, iba directo a la biblioteca a leer, mientras Kazemaru estaba en los vestidores del club pensando en ella, trataría luego de ir a verla, ya que sabía que a ciertas horas ella se iba a casa.

* * *

En el entrenamiento estuvo un poco distraído, tanto que no escuchó los gritos de sus compañeros y terminó con el balón en la cara.

\- _**¡Kazemaru!**_ \- Todos corrieron a ver como estaba.

Se incorporó con la ayuda de Endou. – _**Estoy bien, lo lamento chicos es que mi mente está en otro sitio.**_

\- _**Si eso vemos, tómate un descanso y vuelve.**_

\- _**Bien.**_

Kazemaru se levantó y fue a los grifos a refrescarse, se secó con la toalla que llevaba, justo levantó la mirada y ahí iba ella con los audífonos puestos escuchando música, corrió hacia ella y se interpuso en su camino asustándola un poco.

\- **Amane-san**\- se inclinó repentinamente cosa que ella no podía comprender del por qué- _**Discúlpame si te he hecho algo.**_

\- _**¿Te disculpas conmigo?**_

\- _**Es que después del descanso no viniste conmigo al salón y me ignoraste, por eso si hice algo malo disculpa.**_

\- **_Bueno… yo la verdad pues… No Kazemaru-san no tiene la culpa de nada, es que solo yo… bueno los demás ¿qué dirán si nos ven juntos?_**

\- _**No importan los demás, quiero ser tu amigo por eso quería que me pasaras tu número.**_

\- _**¡¿Eh?! Pues… está bien.**_

Ella anota el número de él en su agenda del móvil y en un pedazo de papel anota el suyo y se lo entrega.

\- _**Pues muchas gracias**_\- sonrió más tranquilo.

\- _**Me tengo que ir, nos vemos.**_

\- _**Si, hasta mañana Kasumi… digo Amane-san.**_

Ella sonrió y se sonrojó ligeramente- _**No hay problema, si te es más cómodo llamarme por mi nombre puedes hacerlo, nos vemos.**_ \- Ella se va de ahí corriendo a casa.

* * *

Kazemaru volvió con más ánimos que nunca a continuar con la practica y darlo todo, guardó muy bien el número para no perderlo. Endou y los demás notaron el gran cambio, pero no sabían a qué se debía.

La noche llegó y Kasumi salió de tomar un baño para leer un poco antes de dormir, se recostó en la cama con su libro, pasaron unos minutos y su móvil sonó, al verlo no lo podía creer. No sabía si contestarle o no, pero se armó de valor.

\- _**H-hola Kazemaru-san.**_\- estaba un poco nerviosa.

\- _**Hola, ¿te he despertado? Lo siento si fue así.**_

\- _**No, es que me sorprende un poco la llamada, solo eso además es que iba a leer antes de acostarme.**_

\- _**Bueno, solo quería desearte buenas noches Kazumi, que descanses.**_ \- Dijo él, más ella se estremeció ya que había decidido llamarla por su nombre.

\- _**Si, tu igual descansa, buenas noches.**_

Al despedirse, ellos cierran, Kazumi no lo podía creer, había tenido una breve charla antes de dormir con él. Suspiró y se dispuso a leer un nuevo libro que su padre recientemente le había traído.

Cuando por fin se fue a dormir, su mente estaba invadida por Kazemaru, tan amable y gentil, su fresca sonrisa. Sus sueños eran sobre él, tanto que se sobresaltaba y volvía a dormir y despertar una y otra vez.

* * *

Llegó el día siguiente, como todas las mañanas salió de casa para ir a la preparatoria, al llegar a la estación esperó el tren y justo a su lado Kazemaru se aparece.

\- _**Buenos días Kasumi.**_ – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- _**Kazemaru-san, b-buenos días.**_

Los dos esperaron y ya se iba llenando de estudiantes y personas que iban al trabajo, ellos tomaron asiento juntos, en el tren se subió Endou y Goenji, ambos vieron que estaba con una chica hablando, Endou se acercó a saludar junto con el peli crema.

\- _**Buenos días**_\- dijo sonriendo como siempre.

\- _**Endou, Goenji… Buenos días a los dos.**_

Kasumi se puso un poco seria, pero saludó. – _**Buenos días.**_

\- _**¿No nos la presentas?**_ \- pregunta Endou.

\- _**Si, ella es mi nueva amiga Amane Kasumi, vamos en el mismo salón.**_

Los dos chicos la saludaron, pero Endou tenía una duda. – _**Amane-san ¿te gusta el futbol?**_

\- _**Ahh pues si, me gusta.**_

\- _**Que no se diga más, Kazemaru tienes suerte.**_ – puso una mano en el hombro de su abochornado amigo.

\- **¡P-pero que dices, Endou!**

Kasumi de igual forma estaba ruborizada, Goenji solo pedía a Endou que no se metiera. El viaje fue algo incómodo para Kazemaru y Kasumi.

Al estar ya en la preparatoria, Kazemaru le pide disculpas por su amigo, que algunas veces se inmiscuía en sus asuntos. Ella solo dijo que estaba todo bien.

* * *

Mucho más tarde a la hora del descanso Kasumi había ido al club de arte, justo sale una estudiante con una volante.

\- _**¿Quieres unirte? Mira que para verano tendremos una exposición de todos los trabajos y habrá un concurso donde se escogerán los tres mejores trabajos. ¿Qué dices?**_

\- _**Ah pues yo…**_ \- ella se iba echando para atrás, pero siente chocar con alguien.

\- _**Claro que entrará.**_ \- Dijo la voz del chico detrás de Kasumi.

\- _**Excelente **_\- sonrió la chica.

\- _**Pero es que yo…**_ \- miró al chico con algo de enojo por decidir por ella.

\- _**Solo inténtalo, sé que puedes mostrar ese talento al mundo. Además se te notan las ganas de entrar al club.**_

\- _**Adelante, vamos para que te apuntes.**_

Kazemaru la hizo entrar y la chica le extendió la lista de estudiantes para que incluyera su nombre cosa que hizo tras la mirada de ambos.

\- **_Tenemos una pequeña lista de los materiales que necesitas._**

\- _**Tengo algunas cosas, pero pasaré a comprar más tarde otras.**_

\- _**Bueno, pásate por el club más tarde si quieres.**_

\- _**Está bien.**_

Luego de que salieran del aula ella se sentía un poco abrumada, pero la chica era muy agradable a diferencia de algunas que habían ingresado al club.

\- _**Después de mis practicas de la tarde te puedo acompañar, además tengo que comprar algunas cosas.**_\- dijo Kazemaru.

\- _**De acuerdo.**_

Kazemaru no sabía por qué, pero estaba contando las horas de que por fin saliera de clases y terminara su entrenamiento.

Las clase siguieron, luego llegó la salida, ambos fueron a sus clubes, en especial Kasumi que se sentía presionada a estar ahí. Llegó y la chica de antes la presento con todos los miembros.

\- _**Ella es Amane Kasumi y a partir de hoy se une al club.**_

\- _**Amane Kasumi de ultimo año, espero llevarme bien con todos.**_ – Se sentó en su lugar asignado y algunos le daban la bienvenida y unas tres chicas solo le hicieron un mal gesto en desacuerdo de que ella estuviese ahí en el mismo club.

No tomó importancia siempre y cuando no le hicieran daño todo iría bien, sacó su libreta de dibujo y la lapicera para hacer algo en lo que Kazemaru terminaba el entrenamiento. Así pasó el tiempo y poco a poco el club fue vaciándose, Kasumi pidió permiso y se retiró, fue corriendo al campo luego vio que algunos iban a los vestidores, pero no estaba su compañero, aunque una de las gerentes estaba, Aki como siempre apoyándolos, ella al mirarla en busca de alguien se acercó.

\- **Disculpa ¿te puedo ayudar?**

\- _**Pues, si, estoy buscando a Kazemaru-san.**_

\- _**Ah pues no debe tardar, se ha ido a cambiar. Si quieres le aviso que lo buscas ¿tu nombre es?**_

\- _**Amane Kasumi.**_

\- _**Bueno ya le aviso.**_ – Aki se va con los chicos del equipo, suerte que algunos se estaban cambiando ella trató de no mirar mucho y llamó a Kazemaru. – _**Te espera una chica llamada Amane Kasumi.**_

\- _**Si, en seguida estoy solo me falta abotonarme.**_ – El se termina de vestir y mientras se pone su maleta le agradece a Aki el gesto de venir a avisarle.

Kazemaru salió corriendo y fue con Kasumi- _**Hola ya llegué, disculpa la tardanza.**_

\- _**No te preocupes.**_

\- _**Bueno, ahora si vamos a comprar los materiales y luego ¿quisieras ir a comer? Yo invito.**_

\- _**Si quiero ir a comer después, pero con la condición de que cada uno compre su comida.**_

\- _**Bien, de acuerdo.**_ – respondió, eso era suficiente, pasar la tarde juntos.

Fueron al centro comercial y entraron a una tienda de arte, ella compró sus herramientas con la ayuda de Kazemaru y él adquirió material para la clase, ya que algunas veces no le daba para dibujar y quería practicar y más si su tutora pudiera ser Kasumi.

Luego de salir de aquella tienda fueron a un restaurante a comer y como ella había dicho cada uno pagó su comida, se sentaron a comer hamburguesas en una mesa y charlar.

\- _**Estuve pensando y eres buena estudiante, es nuestro último año y quería pedirte el f****avor de que me ayudes en las materias que me cuestan un poco.**_

Kasumi le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa y pensó lo que le pedía, ¿acaso él solo la buscaba para beneficiarse de ella? Ya conocía a todos los chicos populares y deportistas como él, que encontraban a la más inteligente, las alagaban y cuando obtenían lo que querían solo no las volteaban a ver más.

\- _**¿qué me dices? Prometo ser buen estudiante y esforzarme en todo lo que me enseñes.**_

\- _**De acuerdo.**_ – No pudo negarse ante la cara que había puesto, todo esperanzado y demasiado tierno.

\- _**Que bien, podemos vernos los fines de semana en mi casa o en la tuya, como prefieras.**_

\- _**Ya l-lo pensaré.**_ \- dijo, aunque ella fallaba en todo lo referente a ciencias podía estudiarlo con él ya que no se le daba tan mal en clases a Kazemaru.

Luego de comer decidieron ir a tomar el tren, ambos iban juntos Kasumi solo sacó su libro mientras hacía el recorrido, Kazemaru solo estaba impaciente, ella cada vez más estaba en su mente y no sabía como actuar con ella, pero primero sería conocerla más.

Al llegar a la estación ellos se despidieron y tomaron caminos distintos. Kasumi mientras caminaba solo podía pensar lo inalcanzable que él era, pero ahí estaba, eran compañeros, habían salido juntos y eso la hacía feliz y no quería llevarse una decepción de parte de la persona que más admiraba.

Cuando llegó a casa no cenó, solo decidió tomar una ducha y hacer los deberes, a mitad de la tarea recibe un mensaje de Kazemaru.

Kazemaru- **Kasumi-chan, que tengas dulces sueños, mañana nos vemos.**

Kasumi sonrió tras el mensaje y lo contestó.

Kasumi- **Que duermas bien, hasta mañana.**

Kazemaru recibió el mensaje y lo leyó, sonrió pues esperaba impaciente el amanecer para ir con ella y poder verla. - _**Kasumi-chan creo que me gustas.**_

* * *

El amanecer llegó y Kazemaru despertó para alistarse e ir a la prepa, solo que al llegar a la estación no estaba ella, pero Endo y Goenji si, miró a todos lados, pero nada, lo peor era que venía el tren y debían llegar temprano al entrenamiento ya que dentro de poco tendrían partido.

Kasumi llegó a la estación con algo de prisa, pero se había percatado de que ya seguro Kazemaru se había ido adelante. – _**Vaya, esto pasa por quedarme hasta tarde leyendo.**_

Tranquila esperó al siguiente, su viaje estuvo tranquilo, ya que solo se concentraba en la música de sus audífonos. Llegó a la prepa y en efectivo los chicos estaban practicando muy animados, aún no entraba a clases por lo que decidió ir a las gradas, claro que había muchas chicas apoyándolos, ella tomó asiento y solo se enfocó en él.

Kazemaru iba corriendo en el campo, baja la velocidad y mira a las gradas y la ve ahí sentada mirándolo, levanta la mano saludándola, ella solo la levantó apenas, solo escuchó el grito escandaloso de unas chicas tras de sí que aseguraban que él las había saludado. Él solo siguió adelante ya que ella era su inspiración para jugar y darlo todo.

Las clases iban a empezar, el campo quedó vacío, ella volvió al salón y tomó asiento, al rato llegó Kazemaru y se acercó a ella muy sonriente, ella solo lo miró algo interrogativa, él solo dejó una nota en su mano y fue a sentarse.

_**\- ¿Salimos mañana?**_

Ella solo volteó a ver si alguien ya le estaba mirando mal, pero nadie hizo caso. Solo volvió a leerlo y sonrió enternecida por lo que él hacía, sacó su lapicero y contestó con un "_si_".

Impaciente esperó a que terminara la primera clase, en cuanto el profesor se fue ella se puso en pie y le entregó la nota para luego volver a su sitio.

Al la hora del almuerzo, Endou fue al salón a por Kazemaru y almorzar, pero este había quedado con Kasumi para ir juntos. Goenji solo negó, ya que sabía que sería interponerse entre ellos dos.

En efectivo Kazemaru estaba muy interesado en la chica de cabellos violeta y solo quería saber cómo iba su día a día.

\- _**Me he quedado preocupado cuando no llegaste esta mañana a la estación.**_

\- _**Me levanté tarde, lo siento, pero he llagado justo para verte en las practicas.**_ – sonrió.

\- _**Si vieras que con solo tu presencia mis fuerzas se incrementaron más. Me he emocionado mucho. **_\- rio al recordar lo de la mañana.

Ella se sonrojó mucho. – _**Así que ¿Cuál es el plan para mañana?**_

-_** Pues que te parece si voy a tu casa y hacemos la tarea, me enseñas algunas cosas y salimos en la tarde a tomar algo y pasear.**_

\- _**¿Ah mi casa? Pues…**_

\- _**Si, tengo curiosidad quiero saber donde vives. El domingo puedo invitarte a la mía, así estaremos a mano.**_

\- _**De acuerdo**_. – Kasumi solo pensaba en que estar con un chico de esa manera era algo peligroso, pero él parecía inofensivo hasta el momento.

* * *

El tiempo fue corriendo y tanto Kasumi como Kazemaru tomaron sus cosas y fueron cada uno a sus clubes, ella solo llegó y saludó al resto, se sentó y sacó sus cosas para hacer bosquejos, aunque su mente se invadió del rostro de Kazemaru.

Empezó con trazos y cuanto más dibujaba más se parecía a él. Solo se sonrojó pues desde hace mucho que sentía cosas por él, pero ¿Kazemaru tendría los mismos sentimientos?

Decidió no pensar en ello y dedicarse a hacer más dibujos de él, sus movimientos en el campo los plasmó, una chica que fue por unas cosas que necesitaba pasó cerca de ella y miró sin querer la libreta de dibujos de Kasumi y se enojó un poco por lo que estaba viendo.

Poco a poco algunos ya se iban, Kasumi estaba muy entretenida y pensando en él y que al día siguiente pasarían juntos charlando o haciendo diferentes actividades, solo quedaba una chica con ella, se percató de que tenía que irse que se le hacía tarde, tomó todas sus cosas y las guardó.

La chica se le acerca. – _**Amane-san que lindo dibujo realizaste.**_

Kasumi dudaba de sus palabras, pero agradeció. – _**Gracias.**_

\- **_Kazemaru-san es un chico admirable, lo comprendo, lástima que sea inalcanzable para algunas._** – la chica sonrió de lado y se fue.

Kasumi bajó la cabeza y pensó en que era verdad, no tenía una posibilidad con él, además solo eran ¿conocidos? No pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, luego siente que la puerta se abre dejando ver a Kazemaru.

\- _**Como te tardabas he venido por ti.**_ – dijo Kazemaru, al acercarse notó sus ojos muy cristalinos, las mejillas con el rastro de que corrieron lágrimas. - _**¿Estás bien?**_

\- _**S-sí**_\- ella de inmediato se sacó las gafas y se volteó para que no la viera en ese estado y poder limpiar sus gafas.

\- _**Kasumi-chan no me mientas, somos amigos y me doy cuenta de que algo pasa.**_ – él la hace voltear y mirarlo, en ese momento al verla así tan frágil solo pudo abrazarla y protegerla, ella correspondió por que lo necesitaba, su calor, su amistad, todo de él.

Pasó un momento de esa manera tan protectora con ella, así que quería asegurarse de que su tutora llegara bien a casa- Te acompaño hasta tu casa, así me sirve que sepa el camino.

\- _**¿De verdad quieres acompañarme? **_\- dijo mientras secaba del todo sus lágrimas.

\- _**Si, vamos.**_

Ellos caminaron de regreso para ir a la estación, antes de eso se encontraron un puesto de takoyakis y él decidió comprar para los dos, luego ambos estaban sentados ahí, aunque ella desanimada jugaba con su comida.

\- _**¿Te pasó algo en el club?**_

\- _**No, nada, solo que tuve… **_\- suspiró. - _**un encuentro desagradable con una chica, no le hice nada, solo que no le ha agradado el que te dibujara.**_ – dijo con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

\- _**Espera, ¿me dibujaste?**_

\- _**Si, pero no te molestes.**_

\- _**¿Molestarme? No claro que no, es más me gustaría verlo si no hay problema.**_

\- _**Pues sí, solo termino esto y lo vemos.** _– dijo sonriendo y a la vez con algo de nervios ya que le iba a enseñar sus bocetos.

\- _**Comamos despacio, luego con calma los veo.**_

Al terminar, ella sacó su libreta y muy ruborizada abrió mostrando lo que había hecho, él lo miró detenidamente, cada trazo, los movimientos que había captado.

\- _**Eres realmente buena y aprecio que yo sea tu modelo. Y no le hagas caso a aquellos que solo hablan mal de ti, total solo buscan sentirse mejores con ellos mismos lastimando a los demás, para mí vales mucho y nadie puede hacerte sentir menos sin que tú lo consientas.** _\- Kazemaru la rodeó con su brazo y la acercó más a él. – _**Cuentas conmigo y sé que tú puedes darlo todo.**_

Kasumi asintió, estaba tan ruborizada y su corazón latía con fuerza por estar así con él. Luego de un rato ambos se separaron muy sonrojados y decidieron ir a tomar el tren, ya estaba anocheciendo. Kazemaru en ese momento quería tomarla de la mano, pero el solo pensarlo hacía que se ruborizara más, solo bajó la cabeza para que ella no lo notara en esa situación, ella ladeó la cabeza y se preguntó que le pasaba.

Después del viaje él insistió en acompañarla hasta la casa, así que ambos fueron mientras charlaban y miraban el cielo que comenzaba a tener estrellas brillando. Al llegar a casa de ella él se sorprendió por lo grande que era.

\- _**Bueno creo que es momento de despedirnos.**_ – dijo Kasumi.

\- _**Eso parece, pero te he traído a casa sana y salva, vengo a eso de las diez. Hasta mañana, nos vemos.**_

\- _**Hasta mañana y cuídate.**_ – ella solo lo ve partir y cuando desapareció de su vista fue que entonces entró a casa. Tenía mucho que hacer y más que casi todo el tiempo eran pruebas sorpresas, trabajos pesados y no sabía como terminaría ya en los últimos meses.

* * *

Era algo temprano Kasumi se levantó para ordenar algunas cosas mal acomodadas, luego fue a tomar una ducha, cepilló sus dientes y peinó para hacer su trenza de lado, desayunó y dijo a su familia que vendría un amigo de la escuela y que luego saldrían a dar una vuelta.

La reacción de ambos la tomó desprevenida. – _**Así que nuestra hija tiene novio…**_\- dijo su madre muy emocionada.

\- _**¡Que no es mi novio!**_

\- _**No me molestaría hija. Es más, me enojaría que me lo ocultaras, tienes nuestro permiso.** _\- dijo el padre.

\- _**¡No tengo!**_ – Kasumi se puso algo colorada del enfado que tenía de que sus padres creyeran que tenía novio, no quería que sus padres lo tomaran tan a la ligera cuando por fin tuviera uno y como reaccionaron solo con este amigo. – _**No quiero ni pensarlo.**_ – dijo bajo.

Ya casi se acercaba la hora, puntualmente llegó Kazemaru a la casa, ella abrió. – _**Bienvenido, pasa.**_

\- _**Gracias, he traído esto**_. – Muestra un paquete de galletas, adornado con un moño azul claro.

\- _**No te hubieses molestado, te lo agradezco mucho.**_

Él cambió sus zapatos por zapatillas de casa, ella fue a la cocina a servir un pequeño aperitivo para prepararse antes de estudiar. Kazemaru se ofreció a ayudarla, por milésimas de segundos vio por el marco de la puerta que alguien los espiaba.

\- _**Amm ¿Kasumi-chan hay alguien más en la casa?**_

\- _**Pues mis padres hoy se encuentran, antes de que nos vayamos te los presento.**_

\- _**Bueno, estoy ansioso ahora de conocerlos.**_

Luego ambos subieron, como ella llevaba la bandeja con las cosas para merendar, recibió indicación de Kazumi para abrir la puerta de la habitación, la casa por dentro llamaba mucho la atención de él, libros y libros por todos lados bien organizado.

La habitación de la chica era amplia, tenía lo que parecía ser el estuche de un violín sobre el escritorio. - **_¿Tocas el violín?_**

\- _**Si, lo normal, supongo.**_

-_** Me encantaría escucharte.**_

\- _**Bueno, quizás en otro momento.**_

\- _**Seguro.**_

Ella dejó todo en una mesa y ambos se sentaron sobre cojines, tomaron sus refrescos de naranja y algunas galletas, Kazemaru solo sacó uno de sus libros de textos para empezar a decir que era lo que no entendía, Kasumi fue explicándole claramente, hicieron algunos trabajos e investigaciones.

Kazemaru en una de esas la volteó a mirar ya que la tenía muy cerca explicándole, no podía apartar la mirada de su rostro tan tierno, su frágil cuerpo lo estaba invitando a darle un abrazo y no dejarla ir de su lado.

Ella había terminado de explicar, pero él no escuchó lo último por verla- _**Kazemaru-kun ¿prestaste atención?**_

\- _**¡¿Eh?! Creo que me distraje un momento, ¿puedes volver a explicarme?**_

Suspiró. – _**Presta atención ¿Qué te distrajo?**_

\- _**Tú.**_ – dijo sin pensar y se sonrojó al igual que ella.

Kasumi notó lo cerca que estaba de él y lentamente se separó. –_** ¿P-podemos seguir?**_

\- _**Si, claro.**_

Trató esta vez de poner atención, después de todo alguna vez intentaría que fueran algo más que amigos, hasta entonces se aguantaría las ganas de poder abrazarla y besarla.

Hicieron parte de la tarea, el resto la harían el domingo, ¿por qué? Pues era la excusa perfecta para estar cerca de ella. Decidieron recoger todo ya que saldrían, ella ahora solo dudaba en si presentarlo o no a su familia y con lo que pasó un rato atrás no sabía que pensar.

Sus padres estaban en la sala, ella llevó a Kazemaru consigo para presentarlo. Estaba nervioso y solo era para presentarlo como su amigo.

\- _**Padre, madre él es mi compañero de clases.**_

\- _**Kazemaru Ichirouta, un gusto de conocerlos.**_

\- _**Que encantador… Cuida de nuestra hija, por favor.- **_pidió la madre de la chica.

\- _**No se preocupen, siempre estoy al pendiente de ella.**_

\- _**Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte y pásenla bien.- **_dijo el padre

* * *

Ellos de despidieron y salieron de casa, fueron a la estación a esperar el tren correspondiente, ambos parecían estar en una cita y así cada uno quería pensar que era de esa manera. Kasumi se sentía segura a su lado; en el poco tiempo que llevaban él había logrado ganarse la confianza de ella.

Admiraron el paisaje y muy animados conversaban a donde ir, lo primero sería a comer algo, al bajar fueron a directo a buscar un sitio y comer Ramen. Entraron a un local y tomaron asiento en la barra y miraron el menú.

Al rato de salir del restaurantes, fueron a caminar y ver tiendas, muchas chicas al verlo pasar sintieron envidia de la chica que lo acompañaba, ninguno hizo caso y se dedicaron a ver todo lo que les atraía, Kazemaru disfrutaba cada segundo con ella.

\- _**Kasumi-chan ¿te estás divirtiendo?**_

\- _**Si, mucho… y más en tu compañía. **_\- esto último lo dijo bajo, pero él lo entendió muy bien.

Siguieron disfrutando de su mutua compañía, pasaron por una librería y ella tiró de él para ir, tantos libros que escoger ambos ojearon varios libros, ella solo escogió un par porque tenía unas ganas inmensas de ver como seguían las historias.

\- _**Alguna vez deberías de leerme un poco, no me cansaría de escuchar tu voz.**_

\- _**Claro. **_\- dijo sonrojada.

Kazemaru la llevó a un sitio donde había juegos recreativos, entraron, ella guardó su compra en su maleta, luego él canjeó dinero por fichas para poder usar los juegos, hicieron colaboración entre ambos para ganar boletos y reclamar algún premio. Solo importaba verla sonreír y que la pasara de lo más divertido.

Acumularon muchos boletos. – _**¿Qué premio quieres?**_ \- preguntó él ya que anteriormente habían contado los tiquetes.

\- _**Pues…- ella vio un peluche de pingüino en color violeta.**_ – Ese pingüino está hermoso.

\- _**Bueno ese será.**_ \- Él reclamó el premio y se lo entregó, Kasumi abrazó al peluche.

\- _**Gracias, Kazemaru-kun.**_

Luego de seguir viendo algunas cosas, fueron por batidos. Los dos sentados uno frente al otro.

\- _**Se me ocurre que después que terminemos nos tomemos una foto, he visto una cabina y me gustaría tener unas fotos de este día.**_

\- _**Bien.**_

Al salir del lugar la llevó a una cabina muy linda, él pagó y ambos se metieron dentro para sacar fotos divertidas y algo dulces. Luego salieron y miraron las cuatro fotos, cada uno se quedaría con un par para el recuerdo de ese día.

Ya era tarde abordaron el tren iba algo lleno, por lo que Kazemaru la acorraló contra la pared del tren, eso hizo que ella se sonrojara al igual que él, pero vamos era culpa de que iban muchas personas a esa hora, él solo la protegería de que alguno no intentara propasarse.

Una vez llegaron a su destino suspiraron de alivio ya que faltaba un poco el aire, ambos irían a casa ya que él se ofreció a dejarla.

Se despidieron, él se fue muy feliz por haber pasado un día increíble. Al llegar a casa Kazemaru dejó su maleta y al rato cenó, se preparó para hacer cosas antes de dormir, arreglar sus deberes, practicar con él balón sin romper algo, charlar con los amigos y por último mandarle un mensaje a Kasumi.

Kazemaru- **Me la pasé muy bien hoy en tu compañía, mañana nos vemos en mi casa, que descanses.**

Kasumi- **Yo igual me la pasé super hoy, gracias, buenas noches y nos vemos.**

Él sonrió al leer el mensaje, luego recordó que tenía las fotos guardadas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, las tomó y puso encima de su mesita de noche.

* * *

Las semanas iban avanzando, Kazemaru y Kasumi siempre se veían, hacían las tareas los fines de semana, incluso en los partidos ella lo animaba, cuando su mirada estaba en el público ella era la única a quien veía, le daba fuerzas para darlo todo en el campo y no dejarse vencer junto con sus compañeros.

Cada vez eran más unidos, él la acompañaba algunas veces a dibujar, ya que necesitaba sacarse buenas notas y ella era muy buena. Su amistad iba creciendo, aunque los dos sentían algo muy fuerte ninguno daba el paso para confesarse.

Ya corría por los pasillos de la prepa que había la posibilidad de que ambos fueran novios, los amigos de Kazemaru no tocaban el tema, además ya la conocían y la chica era muy agradable, pero su mirada era algo fría a veces cuando desconfiaba de alguien.

Habría un concurso de dibujo y pintura que se llevaría a cabo en verano, él club de arte incentivaba a algunos a participar.

-_** ¿Qué tal si nadie se quiere apuntar? Lo digo por mí, nadie me haría caso o me escucharía.**_

\- _**¿Qué contigo**_? - pregunta la dueña del club.

\- _**En clase nadie se me acerca.**_

\- _**Eso es porque eres muy seria a veces. Solo relájate y ve a ver si hay alguien a quien le interese apuntarse.**_ \- La chica la empuja y se despide. - _**Buena suerte.**_

Kasumi se dirigió a su salón y como muchos estaban ahí incluido Kazemaru, se paró en el podio y comenzó a tratar de llamar la atención.

\- _**¡Todo el mundo ponga atención!** _– los estudiantes dirigieron la mirada, ella solo tenía que decir lo que había planeado y ya. – _**Esto… como ya deben saber el club de arte tendrá un concurso, habrá premio para los tres primeros puestos y estamos buscando estudiantes para participar, si alguien quiere solo tiene que apuntarse en esta lista y yo le daré las bases del concurso.**_

Los alumnos se miraron entre sí aun pensándolo, Kazemaru igual estaba un poco dudoso en sí participar o no, al final decidió que sí, se levantó de su silla y fue a escribir su nombre.

\- _**Creo que será una experiencia educativa y recreativa.**_

\- _Claro, toma._ – le entrega la hoja.

Al voltear ve que había varios con sus lapiceros para inscribirse igual. Tanto chicos como chicas sonreían a su compañera mientras se apuntaban y de paso explicaba algunas cosas.

* * *

Como siempre Kazemaru almorzaba con ella, pero ahora lo hacía con algunos de los amigos más cercanos de éste. Aunque como siempre estaban las típicas chicas admiradoras del club de futbol, siempre la miraban con desprecio y comenzaban a hablar mal de ella.

\- _**Esto es en serio, no sé como puede ser amigo de esa, que mal gusto tiene.**_

\- _**Solo le tiene lástima.**_

Ambas chicas solo reían, Goenji estuvo escuchando la conversación, conocía lo que se hablaba en los pasillos y le enojaba que hablaran así de una chica tan dulce como era Kasumi. Citó a Kazemaru en un lugar de la escuela para hablar.

Kazemaru llegó al sitio. - _**¿Qué es de lo que quieres hablar?**_

-_** De los chismes que hay en los pasillos, las chicas más populares hablan cosas malas sobre ti y Amane-san; bueno más sobre ella.**_

\- _**Cualquiera que se meta con ella que ni intente hablarme.**_ \- dijo con enojo ya que le tenía un gran cariño que estaba ya hecho amor.

\- _**Y ¿cuándo le dices lo que sientes?** _– pregunta Goenji, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a los bolsillos y miraba el cielo.

\- _**¡¿Qué dices?!**_\- pregunta sonrojado, ya que el peli crema se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía.

\- _**No te hagas, lo noté hace rato además de que siempre andas persiguiéndola a todas partes.**_

\- _**Calla, solo no digas nada, es demasiado vergonzoso para mí, no sé como decirle lo que siento, siempre que lo intento me sonrojo y las palabras no me salen, creo que soy poco para ella y Kasumi merece algo mejor.**_

\- _**Ella debe pensar lo mismo que tú, con lo que escucha seguro siente que no está a tu altura.**_

\- _**Pues para mí es la chica más talentosa que he visto, es dulce y tierna, con gafas luce muy bella y sin ellas aún más.**_

\- _**Bueno cuando te sientas preparado declárate.**_

\- _**Eso haré, pero no sé si ella guste de mí.**_

\- _**Si no lo intentas jamás lo sabrás.**_

\- _**De acuerdo.**_

Ese mismo día habían tenido clase de música a la última hora, Kasumi se quedó después de que el aula estuviese vacía ordenando algunas cosas por voluntad propia y con el permiso del profesor, encontró unas partituras y antes de abandonar el aula debía tocar ya que se prestaba ese momento apacible, sacó su flauta y comenzó a practicar la tonada, poco a poco fue memorizándola al punto de cerrar sus ojos y continuar tocando dejándose llevar por la melodía.

Kazemaru viendo que ella no había venido con el resto de los compañeros, volvió al aula y a medida que se iba acercando podía escuchar tan sublime tonada, justo como en clases, pero esta vez con aquella persona que siempre permanecía en el anonimato, solo abrió un poco la puerta y vio su figura parada frente a los ventanales del salón, tan tranquila tocando aquel instrumento de aire.

Sonrió ya que lo sabía disimular muy bien ante todos, su curiosidad aumentó de porqué no lo hacía excelente ante los demás, solo escuchó embelesado la melodía hasta que ella paró, decidió ir dentro mientras aplaudía para llamar la atención.

\- _**Kazemaru-kun ¿desde cuándo?...**_

\- _**Llegué para escuchar lo maravilloso que tocas. ¿Porqué no tocas así cuando es tu turno?**_

\- _**Es que yo… pues no quiero que suceda lo mismo que en mi otra escuela hace algunos años atrás.**_

\- _**Cuéntame.**_

\- _**Tenía buenas amigas y pasábamos tiempo juntas éramos como hermanas se puede decir, pero a causa de mi talento empezaron a apartarse de mí, ya que sentían envidia y comenzaron a hablar y esparcir rumores malintencionados sobre mí.**_

\- _**Siempre habrá personas así, solo no hay que darles cabida, aunque algunos son más sensibles que otros, es bueno tener a alguien en quien apoyarse y me tienes a mí.**_

\- **Gracias, sé que puedo confiar en ti. Bueno creo que ambos iremos a nuestros clubes.**

\- _**Cierto, vamos.**_

* * *

Se avecinaba un partido para ver quién iba a representar a Japón, ellos habían salido invictos hasta el momento, aquel día Kasumi como muchos otros estaban apoyando a su equipo liderado por Endou. Como siempre muchas chicas fanáticas y enamoradas de ellos.

Como era de esperarse ese día ganaron y se llevaron la copa del torneo, ellos serían los representantes y viajarían, todos estaban celebrando con ellos, Natsumi no dejaba que ninguna chica se le acercara a Endou.

Kazemaru estaba intentando llegar con Kasumi y esta a su vez, pero había muchas personas pidiendo autógrafos, fotos, dando felicitaciones que le era imposible. Casi cuando ya estaban cerca unas chicas de la escuela se pusieron en frente.

\- _**Felicidades por su triunfo Kazemaru-san.**_ – dijeron las chicas al unísono, él agradeció, pero apenas las miraba ya que estaba enfocado en Kasumi.

Sorpresivamente una chica para molestar a Kasumi y mostrar superioridad abrazó a Kazemaru para intentar besarlo, estuvo a centímetros, pero no pasó gracias a la rápida reacción por parte de él. Solo miró el rostro impresionado de su querida Kasumi, luego como se tornó triste y decepcionada creyendo que si hubo un beso se giró y fue desapareciendo entre la gente.

Kazemaru al instante apartó a la chica y al resto de personas, para ir tras ella, Kasumi empezó a derramar lágrimas.

\- _**¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Él jamás se fijaría en mí, aquella chica es más hermosa que yo.**_

Kazemaru antes de salir tomó sus cosas y fue tras ella, la encontró parada en un pasillo. - _**¡Kasumi-chan, espera!**_

Ella al escuchar su nombre y reconocer la voz de él, volteó a verlo un momento para luego irse, Kazemaru tuvo que usar su habilidad de velocidad para ir tras ella hasta que por fin tomó su mano. – _**Tenemos que hablar.**_

\- _**No, claro que no, esa chica, ella siempre me dice que no estoy a tu altura.**_

\- _**Ya sé que es lo que viste, pero, no la he dejado, la aparté antes de que cometiera ella un error conmigo y es robarme mi primer beso.**_

\- _**¿Cómo?**_

\- _**Ven**_. – Kazemaru saca un pañuelo y seca sus lagrima y luego la abraza, ignorando a la chica que los veía desde la distancia enojada por el rechazo de él.

-_** Así que la prefieres a ella, bueno Amane te metiste con la chica equivocada.**_

Kazemaru luego la convenció de ir a su casa para hablar más tranquilos, al salir vieron como el cielo que antes era soleado estaba gris y con nubes que amenazaban con llover. Ninguno traía paraguas ya que el pronóstico indicaba soleado todo el día.

Ambos caminaron hasta la estación, abordaron el tren, él estaba serio como ella nunca lo había visto, le provocó un poco de temor verlo así y por lo que le iba a decir. Más él internamente estaba así preparándose para decir lo que sentía.

Al llegar a su destino ambos van camino a la casa de él, aún no llovía y les daba tiempo de llegar, aunque solo faltaba una cuadra empezó a caer y tuvieron que correr para llegar. Abrió la puerta ya que ambos estaban empapados por la lluvia.

\- _**Entra, tenemos que cambiarnos o nos enfermaremos.**_

Kasumi no tenía opción, él la llevó a su habitación, ya había estado ahí tantas veces solo para estudiar, pero esta vez estaba molesta por haber venido casi a la fuerza por él.

Él muy amable le ofreció una toalla y algo de ropa, Kasumi vio como él abandonaba la pieza con prendas para cambiarse en el baño y dejarla a total libertad. Ella soltó y deshizo la trenza, quitó sus prendas, pero lo que no sabía era que Kazemaru no había cerrado la puerta del todo y se sonrojó al ver solo la espalda de la chica, quería irrumpir en ese momento, pero sería demasiado para ambos, aquel delicado cuerpo, su pálida piel que quería acariciar.

Solo dejó la puerta un poco más cerrada y fue a cambiarse, luego fue a la cocina a preparar un poco de té para entrar en calor, mientras se calentaba el agua, fue con ella ya, estaba cambiada y solo secaba su cabello.

\- _**Veo que ya te cambiaste.**_

-_** Si…** _\- dijo apenada ya que él no tenía puesta su playera y la cargaba al hombro.

\- _**Estoy calentando el agua para el té que haré**_. – se acerca a ella haciéndola que retrocediera un poco. - _**Kasumi-chan hay algo que quiero decirte…**_

\- _**¿Ah si?**_

\- _**Pues sí, es que me gusta alguien y no sé qué hacer.**_

\- _**Si te gusta aquella chica no quiero escuchar… por favor.**_

\- _**No…**_\- respondió y se lanzó sorpresivamente a los labios de Kasumi sorprendiéndola, se separó un momento. - _**Es a ti a quien amo, me gustas Kasumi y mucho. Pero por fin me atreví a confesártelo.**_

\- _**Kaze…maru-kun**_\- dijo suavemente, él la volvió a besar al ver lo frágil que se veía. Ella correspondió y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Ambos terminaron en la cama de él, se miraron un momento ella solo estaba sonrojada y él sonrió, iba a darle un beso y que pasara lo que pasara, pero justo escuchan la tetera desde la cocina y él se pone en pie.

\- _**Vamos abajo.**_

\- _**S-si.**_

Ambos pensaron en el camino que todo iba muy rápido, pero gracias a la tetera se detuvieron. Kazemaru sirvió el té mientras ella tomó asiento. Cuando ambos estuvieron más tranquilos y él con la playera puesta.

\- _**Kasumi-chan, yo ya te confesé mis sentimientos, ahora te toca ti, ¿qué sientes por mí? Porque correspondiste mi beso.**_

Ella tomó un poco de té para decir algo. – _**Es que yo… tú a mi igual me gustas.**_

\- **Así que si me amas…**\- se acerca y deja su té en la mesa- **Te amo y desde la primera vez vi algo especial en ti. Todo me gusta de tí y me diste alas para volar alto, quiero que lo hagamos juntos. ¿Quieres que seamos novios?**

\- _**Acepto ser tu novia, con la condición de que nadie lo sepa en la escuela.**_

\- _**Como tú digas, pero si alguien te trata de hacer algo me lo dices.**_

\- _**Pero no quiero tener problemas con nadie. Así que trataré de llevarnos como siempre.**_

\- _**Eso y que nuestro noviazgo sea secreto, luego se lo contaremos a los demás con calma.**_

Ambos fueron a la ventana a mirar caer la lluvia, a ver como ella se iba a casa además de que tuvieron que meter la ropa a la secadora, esperar y esperar a que parara la lluvia, estuvieron en el sofá y fueron quedándose dormidos.

Luego de despertar, Kazemaru fue a ver la ropa para preparársela y que ella ya pudiese vestirse.

Ella ya se iba a casa y se tenía que despedir. – **_Yo siento mucho que esto haya pasado, te has perdido la fiesta de su triunfo._**

\- _**Las fiestas van y vienen, además prefiero este momento mil veces antes que eso, Kasumi te amo.**_

\- _**Y yo a ti más.**_

Kazemaru acaricia el cabello de la chica y luego se acerca para besarla y ella corresponde, luego se va, en el camino medita todo lo acontecido, la linda tarde que pasaron, su corazón latía con fuerza de solo recordar lo que casi ocurre, de no ser por la tetera hubiese caído en tentación, ahora estaba feliz por ser la novia del chico que amaba.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kazemaru entró a la prepa bostezando, Endou y Goenji solo lo miran ya que ayer no asistió a la celebración.

\- _**¿Dónde estuviste ayer? Te perdiste de la fiesta, nos la pasamos increíble.** _\- dijo Endou ya que quería saber más detalle.

\- _**Tuve algo muy importante que hacer, luego les digo.**_

\- _**¿Tiene que ver con tu amiga?**_ \- preguntó Goenji, mientras sonreía muy pícaramente ya que él lo había visto el día anterior salir tras ella después de que la chica se le lanzara y tratara de besarlo.

\- _**Ah… pues… tengo que hacer algo importante, los veo luego.**_ – Kazemaru solo trató de evitar hablar de eso, estaba muy sonrojado y no quería que sus amigos lo notaran así.

Kazemaru fue al salón, solo había unos cuantos compañeros ya que Kasumi llegaba luego, hoy no había entrenamiento y tendría tiempo para hacer su trabajo para el concurso del club de arte.

Las clases transcurrieron normales, al llegar el final de las lecciones algunos empezaron a acomodar las mesas para seguir con sus trabajos, Kasumi dejó sus cosas y fue al club con su libreta de dibujos ya que iba a reportarse.

\- _**Amane bienvenida.**_

\- _**Gracias. Vengo a enseñar en lo que he estado trabajando.**_ – Ella mostró su libreta, había hecho un bonito bosquejo.

\- _**Es fantástico.**_

\- _**Gracias, pasé para decir que trabajaré con mis compañero en mi salón.**_

\- _**De acuerdo, ve.**_

La chica que había intentado besar a Kazemaru estaba ahí como siempre, Kasumi no hizo caso a su mala expresión y volvió a su salón, se sentó frente a él y sacó su otro dibujo, el que iba para el concurso, el anterior mostrado solo era un modelo en el cual había trabajado y ahora lo estaba pasando con calma.

Kazemaru en cambio estaba pintando en una camba un paisaje en el cual Kasumi le había ayudado un poco a hacer, solo para guía estaba ella ya que él no se consideraba muy artista, pero haciendo esto había mejorado en cuanto a dibujo y pintura gracias a ella.

Ambos trabajaron esa tarde, aunque había más personas ellos solo se concentraban el uno al otro y algunas veces sus miradas se encontraban causando leve sonrojo en ambos.

Se había hecho muy tarde, poco a poco todos fueron abandonando el aula, Kazemaru y ella fueron los últimos, antes de salir de la prepa fueron a las máquinas a comprar jugos y galletas, luego salieron de ahí.

\- _**Es agradable estar con la persona que amas.** _– dijo él mirando al cielo que comenzaba a tener algunas estrellas en el.

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza un poco, estaba feliz por lo que él decía, luego sintió como él acercaba su mano para ir de vuelta tomados de las manos. Incluso en el tren en el que viajaban a esa hora, ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él y Kazemaru recostó la suya sobre la cabeza de Kasumi, estaban cansados y les quedaba poco para separarse.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas y Kazemaru junto con el resto tenían que viajar, algunas personas más allegadas fueron a despedirlos, Kasumi se acercó a él con algo de tristeza.

\- **Por favor no me olvides, te echaré de menos.**

\- _**Si, yo igual, pero para que no me olvides tengo algo para ti.**_ \- Ella solo queda algo curiosa al ver como él le regala una cajilla rectangular en azul marino y dentro se encontraba una cadenita con un amuleto en forma de alas, ella lo admiró mientras lo sacaba. -_** ¿Me dejas ponértelo?** _\- preguntó a lo que ella sintió y se lo puso en su delicado cuello. – _**luces maravillosa con él.**_

\- _**Gracias, no tenías que darme algo así.**_

\- _**Si tenía, eres mi novia y te amo, además es para que me recuerdes y no te olvides de mi en este tiempo que estaremos separados.**_

\- _**No te olvidaré**_. – ella lo abraza, sería un largo tiempo y quería sentirlo por ultima vez hasta que volviese, él igual correspondió, luego se miraron y dieron un beso de despedida rápido.

Cuando voltearon algunos pusieron una cara algo pícara, Kazemaru solo carraspeó su garganta y fue con los demás y saludó a Kasumi pues ya tenían que partir.

Los días pasaban, pero ellos se llamaban dos veces al día, o chateaban, Kazemaru siempre estaba queriendo saber como le iba en el día, conociendo que Kasumi tenía enemigas siempre tenía que velar por su bienestar.

* * *

Kasumi no tenía elección así que sin la compañía de Kazemaru le era un poco pesado aguantar a la pesada de su compañera de club, trabajaba tranquila en su página coloreando hermosamente su dibujo cuando por "accidente" ve un montón de pintura sobre su obra.

\- _**¡Oh Amane cuanto lo siento!**_

Todos miraron a Kasumi no sabían que hacer o qué decir. Ella se puso de pie y la miró con enojo, claro que sentía eso.

\- _**Me iré a casa**_. – tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo. Antes de salir de la escuela ella solo respiró profundo y dejó salir su tristeza con algunas lágrimas.

Para su suerte no era el trabajo original que iba para el concurso, si no uno para pasar el rato en el club, el otro estaba en su casa.

Llegó a su hogar algo abatida, luego recibió una llamada de Kazemaru muy reconfortante ya que le contó todo lo sucedido.

\- _**Todo estará bien, además quiero volver contigo y abrazarte.**_

\- **_Yo igual quiero abrazarte, pero yo como siempre estaré apoyándote en todo, sea que ganen o pierdan cuentas conmigo. Te amo demasiado, eres un chico gentil y admirable._**

\- _**Y tú una chica muy talentosa, hermosa y tierna, si alguien dice lo contrario que se vayan por donde vinieron, eres y serás para mí lo mas importante en mi vida. Te amo Amane Kasumi.**_

Al terminar la llamada ella se recostó de su cama y tomó la cadenita y la apretó con su mano, era el regalito más preciado y lo más cercano que tenía de él además del pingüino que le regaló el día que fueron a jugar, cerró los ojos un momento para recordar como algunas veces ambos escogían un libro y ella lo leía para él que escuchaba atentamente siempre, fascinado él comenzó también a leer en su tiempo libre ya que siempre las historias lo llevaban a mundos nuevos, emocionantes, misteriosos, llenos de aventura y amor.

Algunas tardes que ella tocó el violín o la flauta para él, los paseos largos, casi juntos todo el día en la preparatoria y los fines de semana que ahora extrañaba pasarlo con él, solo esperaba día a día para saber de él y le deseaba suerte para que ganara él y sus demás compañeros.

Al día siguiente faltó al club y fue a su lugar favorito para leer un rato un buen libro y estar un poco distraída ya que luego había que estudiar para pruebas y estaba pensando a qué universidad iría.

* * *

Pronto llegó la final, Kasumi la noche anterior al partido había hablado con Kazemaru para desearle suerte en el último partido, estaba ella en la ciudad, ese día no hubo clases por motivo del campeonato internacional de Futbol, ella estaba en una cafetería mientras hacía unos trabajos y en las pantallas del lugar se podía apreciar el partido.

Muy atenta como el resto, sonreía cuando la cámara lo enfocaba, parecía tener ligero sus pies a la hora de correr, la cafetería se llenó un poco, las personas estaban muy pendientes al igual que ella, los nervios, la emoción, las lágrimas. Solo faltaban unos minutos y ellos estaban empatados, casi al ultimo minuto lograron meter el balón, cuando hubo pitido final la gente empezó a gritar de alegría.

Kasumi sonrió, estaba orgullosa de él, de inmediato el local empezó a repartir postre gratuito para celebrar, ella recibió el suyo y de inmediato mandó un mensaje de felicitaciones.

Kasumi- **Felicidades por ganar el torneo, me saludas a resto y les das mis felicitaciones.**

Al rato Kazemaru vio su teléfono lleno de mensajes, pero el que buscó fue el de Kasumi.

Ichirouta-** Gracias mi amor, no sabes lo quedaría en este momento para celebrar juntos.**

Le daré tu mensaje a los demás.

Kasumi al leer "_mi amor_" se sonrojó, ambos se amaban mucho, pero a veces sentían vergüenza de expresarlo.

* * *

Pasaron unos días y todo el colegio estaba ahí esperándolos para hacer una gran fiesta para ellos.

Y como siempre las chicas más populares estaban al acecho para cuando llegaran los chicos. Al rato todos los jugadores llegaron y algunos ya tenían novias así que muchas de ellas impedían a las otras intentar llegarles.

Kasumi fue a abrazar a Kazemaru y este muy feliz correspondió a su tierno y caluroso saludo.

Ellos estaban hablando cuando la chica que había molestado a Kasumi junto con el resto de las amigas llama la atención de ambos. – **_Disculpa Kazemaru, quiero darte mis felicitaciones, ¿podrías decirle a tu amiga que se aparte?_**

Ambos se quedaron choqueados con la petición de la chica, Kazemaru solo caminó un poco y dijo- _**Ella no es mi amiga**_. – Palabras que ambas chicas interpretaron por "_Amane Kasumi no es más que mi compañera de clase_" La peli violeta se entristeció porque ¿la estaba negando?

\- _**¿En serio, no es tu amiga?**_

\- _**No**_ – Kazemaru tomó la mano de Kazumi. – **_Ella es más que eso, es mi novia, la chica que amo… ¡Y si alguien se mete con ella se mete conmigo! Así que desaparece de mi vista, por que desde hace mucho sé que la molestas y haces su vida imposible._**

La chica puso una cara de enfado y se fue con sus amigas. Todos en su equipo sabían de la relación de ambos ya que anteriormente él les contó en el tiempo que estuvo fuera, pero no tenía que importar, ese era su amor y nadie debía de entrometerse en sus vidas.

Pasaron una tarde divertida entre amigos, en un hotel muy lujoso, solo se admitían familiares y personas más allegadas a los jugadores.

Kasemaru y Kasumi fueron a sentarse- No imaginas la falta que me hacías- Kazemaru toma las manos de ella y las besa. – _**Cuando me sentía solo en las noches, te recordaba, estabas en mi mente y eso fue lo que me impulsaba a dar lo mejor de mí.**_

-_** Gracias, yo estaba en las mismas, pude soportar esta falta cuando escuchaba tu voz o leía tus mensajes. Además, que falta poco para el concurso y pues tengo listo mi trabajo.**_

\- _**¡Cierto! me faltan algunos retoques para la expo y eso, bueno me pondré al día ahora que tengo un poco más desocupada la agenda.**_ \- sonrió despreocupado.

Después de todo lo acontecido, Kazemaru logró terminar su pintura y lo mandó a enmarcar ya que el de Kasumi había sido enmarcado para la expo hace rato.

Kasemaru había hecho un paisaje en la técnica de acrílicos y Kazumi un dibujo de Kazemaru con alas con la técnica de lápices de colores, aunque en principio iba a mostrar un paisaje igual que su novio.

* * *

Era Domingo en la tarde y Kasumi estaba en casa de su novio, esta vez estaban en la habitación del chico leyendo un poco o mejor dicho él leía para ella ya que siempre Kasumi lo hacía; recostada en su regazo y escuchando con atención, ambos en la cama. Luego de un rato de lectura ambos se tomaron unas fotos, él las admiró y ella se sonrojó.

\- _**¿Ya pensaste a que universidad irás?**_ \- preguntó Kazemaru.

\- _**Si, pero eso sería separarnos si ambos vamos a universidades distintas.**_

\- _**Aún si fuera así encontraríamos la manera de llevar nuestra relación.**_ \- Kazemaru la abraza- _**Ya verás y hay que prepararnos para mañana.**_

\- _**Todo está listo**_. – sonrió por que en verdad le encantaba estar en los brazos del chico.

\- _**Mi amada Kasumi.**_ – depositó un dulce beso en la frente de ella.

* * *

Llegó el día siguiente, muchos estudiantes llegaron a ayudar con la decoración, muchos participantes. Había muy buenos trabajos. Arte en todo su esplendor, Kazemaru llevó su trabajo al caballete expositor que le correspondía.

También estaba el expositor de Kasumi, la chica que había arruinado su trabajo estaba esperando a ver que traía para exponer, la chica entró y sacó su cuadro para exponer dejando a muchos anonadados con lo que veían.

La chica estaba más que enojada, ¿Cómo era posible que aquella le arrebatara todo? E incluso hiciera mejor trabajo, que todas las miradas fueran directo a ella.

Las personas que iban llegando admiraban cada obra y tomaban fotos, los jueces estaban evaluando a los tres trabajos que sobresalían. Mientras Kazemaru y Kazumi estaban con algunos amigos, Endou, Aki, Goenji, Natsumi, Kidou, Haruna, Tachimukai y Toramaru. Unos cuantos habían sido invitados, ya que no todos pudieron estar en la misma preparatoria.

Todos estaban hablando animadamente mientras comían ya que habían hecho varias cafeterías para recibir a los que venían de otras escuelas en este festival cultural.

Luego de eso se reunieron en el auditorio y tomaron asiento para anunciar a los ganadores, anunciaron al tercer y segundo puesto, solo quedaba el primero con un premio de dinero en efectivo, un estuche con todo lo necesario para dibujar y pintar de alta calidad y un viaje todo pago para dos personas a Paris. Quien obtuvo el primer lugar Fue Kasumi.

Se levantó sin poder creerlo, Kazemaru la animó y aplaudió con el resto de las personas, ella subió y le hicieron entrega de su premio, luego agradeció mientras se inclinaba, sonrió mirando al público que le aplaudía.

Al bajar recibió muchas felicitaciones por parte de su familia, amigos que estuvieron apoyándola y su novio que la abrazó, estaba orgulloso de ella, creía en Kasumi que podía lograr lo que se propusiera y él estaría a su lado apoyándola, de igual forma que ella lo hacía con él.

* * *

Tiempo después, los aviones se preparaban para volar a su destino, Kasumi y Kazemaru viajarían, los padres de ambos fueron a acompañarlos, seguido de sus amigos.

Natsumi y Haruna se acercan a Kasumi.

\- _**Hola, Amane-san**_\- saludó Natsumi que se acercó con Haruna.

\- _**Hola chicas.**_

\- _**¿Lista para la aventura?**_ \- dijo Haruna mientras rodeaba con su brazo a Kasumi.

\- _**Si, será emocionante.**_

\- **_Claro y eso y que puede que pase algo más en este viaje._**

\- _**¡¿Que creen que estaremos haciendo?!**_\- preguntó sonrojada y algo alterada por esos asuntos.

\- _**Bueno, uno nunca sabe. Te deseamos suerte y que la pases rico.**_ \- Dijo Haruna algo pícara.

Kazemaru volteó a verlas ya que había terminado de despedirse y de prometer a los padres de Kasumi que cuidaría a la chica en todo el viaje. - ¡Kasumi! Nuestro vuelo sale pronto.

\- _**¡Si!**_ – Ellas vuelven con el resto y Kasumi se despide de su familia, de Aki, los chicos, su profesora de arte y la chica que era dueña del club en el que estaba.

Ellos siguieron su camino, luego entraron al avión los dos, Kazemaru le pregunta- _**¿Qué hablaban?**_

\- _**Ah… cosas de chicas- Sonrió nerviosa.**_

\- _**De acuerdo. Nos divertiremos mucho.**_

\- _**Si, quizás alguna vez podamos planificar nuestros futuros viajes.**_

\- _**Cuando regresemos nos enfocaremos en terminar nuestros estudios, iremos al baile de graduación y nos darán nuestros diplomas y tal vez vayamos a la misma universidad.**_ \- Kazemaru la miró y sonrió mientras tomaba su suave mano, ella lo miró sorprendida con la esperanza de ir juntos como anhelaban, el avión emprendió el vuelo llevandolos a un nuevo destino.

* * *

_**Yuka: ¡Mi amor muchas felicidades por su cumpleaños! Este es su regalito y el dibujo, espero que le haya gustado. La amo demesiado mujer :3 Me encantan sus historias y gracias por la que me dio en mi cumple.**_

_**Le mando un gran abrazo y besos mamita, que Dios me la bendiga, disfrute su día y que siga cumpliendo muchos años más.**_

_**Si pasa por mi wattpad de igual forma está la historia subida con un video incluido.**_

_**Dibujo hecho con Zepeto.**_


End file.
